Memory
by SwitchGab
Summary: Kairi doesn’t remember me, or anyone else. All she remembers is how to do the simple things, like eat, use the bathroom, walk, talk, and breath. And it was my entire fault.' [one shot] Sokai.


_**Memory**_

**Disclaimer – I do not own Kingdom Hearts and you know it.**

**A/N – Please read and review. one – shot **

---

"_We're going to be late if you don't hurry up, Sora."_

"**Fine, come on, let's cross this bridge. It's a short-cut!"**

"_No way, Sora. Can't you see it's falling apart?"_

**"Kairi, trust me. This bridge will not break. I'll be walking with you, now, come on!"**

"_Um, okay… But if it starts wobbling, we're going to run back right?"_

"**Yes."**

"_Then, what are we waiting for?"_

"**Yeah!"**

"_Sora."_

"…**Yeah?"**

"_RUN!"_

"**Kairi… Wake up! Are you okay?"**

"_What? Huh? Who are you?"_

---

I walked slowly down the road, carelessly avoiding the sidewalk. I kicked a rock and watched the object skid down the gravel. Rain. Rain was pouring on me, too. I deserved it. Sun. It's hiding from me, just like Kairi's memory. The sun hates me and I hate it back. Except, I don't hate Kairi's memory, I want it to come back and forgive me. Forgive me for why I scared it away, to fix this very bizarre problem.

As I ruffled my chestnut colored hair, a motorcycle whizzed past me, which caused me to stumble a bit. "Sorry!" I heard the biker yell. Like that will fix all my problems. A single 'sorry' can't fix a huge mistake, well, in my case. The only way the problem can be fixed if I do whatever I can. Lately, I didn't really do all that I can.

Especially since Kairi doesn't remember me, or anyone else. All she remembers is how to do the simple things, like eat, use the bathroom, walk, talk, and breath.

And it was my entire fault.

---

"Hey, Kairi. How are you feeling today?" I stressed to sound cheerful. I sat down next to the brunette and placed my hand on hers. Kairi quickly removed from my grasp.

"Dad," Kairi said, her father had help her regain some memory, but she still couldn't catch Sora's remembrance, "Who's this stranger? Why is he touching my hand?" She stood up and embraced her father like a little child.

Kairi's father looked at me depressingly and shrugged. "Honey, Kairi, this is Sora. S-O-R-A. Do you remember Sora?" He asked his daughter, trying his best to make Kairi remember.

Kairi studied my face carefully and walked up to me. She looked deep into my eyes and said one word. "Nope."

I bowed my head down in disappointment. "Um, well. My name is Sora Kei. Before you got—amnesia, I was your best friend." I looked at Kairi's expression. "Are you sure you don't remember me?"

Kairi nodded and sat down slowly next to me. "Sora… I don't remember you. I don't even remember I had lost my memory." She put her hand on her forehead. "This is so confusing."

Mr. Nodoka stepped close to me and whispered, "Kairi may have her moments where she feels like a kid again and sometimes she acts like her age. Play along, you'll get used to it."

"Okay." I simply said.

Kairi's dad faced me once again and said, "Why don't you and Kairi talk alone, eh? Take a walk, help her remember. Just make sure she comes back home before five o'clock."

Obeying Mr. Nodoka's request, I bobbed my head up and down. "Yes, sir." After standing up and walking to the door, I paused to wait for Kairi. I looked at their house clock that hung on the wall and it read three o'clock. "I will be sure Kairi will be home before five."

Mr. Nodoka smiled at Kairi and me. "Have a good time with Sora, Kairi."

Kairi grinned back at her dad. She opened the door for me and skipped outside. "So… Sora! What are we going to do?"

I chuckled lightly as I watched Kairi spin with her arms loose in the air. She ran back to me and hooked her arm onto mine, urging me to skip with her. "Well, I was thinking you should choose where we should go." I skipped unbalanced, trying to keep up with Kairi, who was obviously already having a splendid time.

Giggling, Kairi said, "I want to go to the park. I want to go on the swings." She let go of me, but took hold of my hands and spun me. "You're going to push me, right?"

"I have no choice, do I?" I said, planting my feet on the ground after Kairi and I jumped from a curb. "You're taking this rather well."

"What do you mean, Soree?"

"It's Sora." I reminded Kairi. "And I meant you seem like you know me, although you don't remember me. Are you completely comfortable being around me?"

"Yes, Dora," Kairi said. I looked at her sternly, but she laughed. "I'm kidding! Gosh. I'm not that stupid. Just because I lost some of my memory doesn't mean I'm a dumb butt."

We arrived at the park and Kairi looked around for the swings. When she finally spotted it, she ran over to it and sat on one of the rubber seats. I quickened my pace, not wanting the sand that surrounded the swing set to get into my shoes. Standing behind Kairi, I asked, "Ready?"

Kairi nodded her head quickly. I gave her a little push and she kicked her feet. I only gave her a push when she started to slow down; Kairi insisted she wanted to do it herself.

"Sora!" Kairi squealed. "Look how high I am!"

I squinted my eyes. "Yeah, you're pretty high up! Be careful."

"I know, I know!" Kairi objected. "Sora, before I lost my memory, did you like me?"

"I always liked you Kairi." I sat down on the swing next to Kairi's swing. "As a friend."

"No, no, no. I mean, _like _like."

"Uh," I started. "Well, you might not remember, but, before you lost your memory, I really did lo—"

Before I could say that last word, Kairi screamed. Apparently, her hands slipped of the swing's handles. I was too late, again. It felt like I was watching her fall in slow motion, since she was so high up in the air. Kairi landed with a _thump_. "Kairi!" I cried.

I ran over to Kairi, who had landed in an uncomfortable position, and lifted her up.

"**Kairi! Are you okay?"**

Kairi opened her eyes and shook her head.

"_Sora…?"_

I smiled. "Do you remember now?"

"_When did I ever forget?"_

Helping Kairi get up, I explained, "Well, we were crossing a bridge, but then it started to break. We ran, but you tripped on a rock. You fell real hard and you were unconscious. When you finally woke up, you couldn't remember anything."

Kairi swept off her shirt. "Oh… Okay. But, I feel like you were about to tell me something."

"Uh," I looked back and forth, "Yeah, I was going to say… I was saying I lo—… You have sand in you hair."

Kairi laughed out loud. "You have sand in your hair, too, smart one."

"Are we talking in code?" I asked suspiciously.

"I don't know, are we?"

"If we were talking in code and if I told you that you still have sand in your hair, what would you say?" I asked.

"Well, if we _were_ talking in code, I'd say that you have sand in you hair, too."

Kairi held my hand and I twined my fingers around hers.

**"Love 'ya."**

I suddenly said.

"_Love 'ya, too."_

---

A/N – Hey, the end was random, so deal. PLEASE REVIEW! This is dedicated to 

_**. MITSUKAII .**_


End file.
